Hikaru Okayama
(Relative) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =Jonin | classification = | reg =102938 | academy =16 | chunin =18 | jonin =19 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Magnet Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Earth Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Magnet Release | jutsu =Earth Release: Earth Spear Iron Sand Drizzle Iron Sand Gathering Assault Iron Sand World Method Hiding in Shadow Technique Magnet Release: Lightning God Self Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Magnet Release: Clone Technique Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Dispatch Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Cloak Wall Removal Technique | taijutsu = | weapons =Katana | tools =Iron Sand Explosive Tags }} Hikaru Okayama (輝風影岡山, Okayama Hikaru) is the Sixth (六代目風影, Rokudaime Kazekage; literally meaning Sixth Wind Shadow) of . --- Due to his unique, yet extreme use of , he earned the moniker Kamibō (神棒, God's rod), ultimately inheriting the mantle of the strongest Kazekage in the village's history. Background Born and raised in as a relative of the , Hikaru naturally grew up with intentions of becoming the next . Having only be a small toddler when he heard of stories of his relatives disappearance many years ago, he still held on to the dream of becoming the most recognized shinobi within the village. Later on, he was see his ultimate dream come true, becoming the Sixth Kazekage, proceeding . He would eventually befriend Kan Korimachi after their short brawl Suna's defenses wide open. Coming Soon Appearance Hikaru is a relatively tall, lean built man with blue eyes. He has spiky, blond hair and a light skin tone. When not on missions, he can normally be seen wearing a black, V-neck, zip-up vest, short-sleeved elbow guards and finger-less glows, with a pair of black pants to match. His shinobi attire consists of a Sunagakure vest under a black cloak composed of microfilament Iron Sand, which allows it to absorb harder impacts than normal, dispersing it across its greater surface area. On his left arm is a black, flame-like tattoo. More Coming Soon Personality Abilities Hikaru is known for his extraordinary reflexes and reaction time. --- Because of this, he became both feared and respected in Sunagakure, and is considered one of their best shinobi. Hikaru has shown himself to be quite intelligent, setting up techniques far in advanced to catch targets off guard and disarm them, as shown when he created makeshift Shuriken out of Iron Sand to magnetize the target upon touching them, then remotely controlling their polarity afterwards to disarm them of any other weapons.Tag For Keeps Magnet Release As shown in his fight with Kan, he is capable of generating intense magnetic fields, which stops Kan's use of Shuriken and Kunai against him, resorting to seal made weapons unaffected by Hikaru's magnetic abilities. By generating his own magnetic field, he is able to achieve flight, and even cancel out gravitational attacks and techniques used against his person. He has shown the ability to utilize the nature at immense speeds as well as magnetize anything he comes into contact with, even going as far as controlling their polarity at will. .]] A rather skilled shinobi when it comes to the utilization of Iron Sand, Hikaru is known for his radical and highly effective use of the Magnet Release: Lightning God Self technique. After absorbing the mass around himself into his iron sand, Hikaru is able to make a more specialized very of the technique, which he incorporates Lightning Release into to become a true powerhouse, allowing him to tap into electromagnetic forces. Towering over opponents in its normal form, Hikaru is able to alter its size at will, giving it greater density when it is his size. The arms of the iron sand construct are genuinely massive, extending the entire height of the construct, while long, dense and very sharp blades extend from the elbows, towering high above its head. From its back are a multitude of tendrils that work as extensions of the main body. Using them, Hikaru can fire intense lasers hot enough to cut through nearly anything aimed at, while they can also be used to electrocute or even power up shinobi. On the palms of the massive hands are unique pads which can be used to emit powerful Electromagnetic Pulses, or EMP's capable of shutting down the nervous system of others, lcoking the chakra pathway system up, and/or wrecking havoc on other Lightning Release techniques, dissipating and dispersing them while empowering his own lightning techniques. He has even displayed the ability to completely magnetize others for a prolonged peroid of time by emitting a magnetic field from his Lightning God Self, remotely simulating the primary function of the Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades. When utilizing his Magnet and Lightning Release natures in unison, he is able to draw on an unlimited power source in which he can use to power his techniques. In the event that his mind stops responding normally or his heart stops, his body will release a unique electromagnetic pulse capable of restarting his heart, as well as causing his chakra to alternate for a prolonged period of time. This is highly effective in ceasing genjutsu used against him. He can also read electromagnetic radiation, and manipulate it to a degree, allowing him to read an opponents moves and intentions perfectly by reading the bio electricity flowing through their body as neural information. This also helps him distinguish clones from the original, as they receive input from another source, rather than giving output as a real person would. He is capable of utilizing the nature to gain a sixth sense, Magnetokinesis, allowing him to sense objects and people according to the magnetic fields within the molecules their body is composed ofTag For Keeps. Because the magnetic field is produced by all matter, and is unique to a specific thing when tuned with the natural aura of object, he can distinguish even disguised individuals, while allowing him to navigate the enviornment without a need to open his eyes, as he can see all. Taijutsu While he isn't skilled in any high level taijutsu, he has created a personal form of taijutsu that can create devastating effects on objects it comes into contact with by taking advantage in the acceleration of his taijutsu attacks. This was hinted at and witnessed a while after he asked Kan to fight him outside the village. By moving at immense speed and striking an object, Hikaru increases his mass exponentially, allowing for truly powerful strikes capable of incapacitating foes or even outright killing them in a single blow if needed. When moving, it also makes his body extraordinarily durable. by using chakra to alter the vibration frequency of his molecular structure, Hikaru can become intangible, vastly increasing his taijutsu prowess. Being able to utilize the technique at sheer will, and when combined with his other form of speed enhancement, Hikaru becomes a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. Tools Iron Sand Hikaru is a known Kenjutsu practitioner, and uses his Iron Said to greatly extend the range of his katana in combat. He often uses his Iron Sand as a flak jacket, and as personal armor, applying shape transformation to it to achieve any shape he can imagine. Using it to create massive shapes on the battlefield, his he known to outright grind his foes up should they not surrender when he prompts them, using the iron sand like a sand blaster. He has demonstrated the feat of moving his Iron Sand particles at light-speed as well and can form an absolute defense from it by rotating in multiple pairs of counter-clockwise and clockwise layers, obliterating anything that touches them. By creating cylindrical shapes with his Iron Sand and stimulating them with , Hikaru is able to create lethal , allowing him to simulate explosions yielding extremely high kinetic energy via . These projectiles are capable of reaching high-hypersonic speeds, ranging between Mach 10-25, allowing him to decimate entire battalions of shinobi with little effort. Using Electromagnetic Induction also allows him to utilize Magnet Release in the form of , allowing him to heat up his iron remotely, or anything else within his magnetic field's range to extreme temperatures. Hikaru utilizes a Katana made of advanced metal alloys and the blade itself is nearly indestructible, able to expand its length instantaneously to extend the range of the blade itself. Role Plays *Tag For Keeps - the two VIP's are suspected of commiting crimes in Suna, prompting the dispatch of Hikaru to capture them. References